Hearts and Melodies
by spudbud16
Summary: When Christa is sent to the pokécenter after a serious fight, will Kazumi get her chance to tell her how she really feels? Side chapter for 'Void's Odyssey' (Female Mew x Female Chimecho) Cover used with permission. The cover belongs to Julesie from DeviantArt


Hearts and Melodies

 _Christa's POV_

I opened my eyes, feeling strangely light, and not myself. Looking around, I found that I seemed to be surrounded in an empty white plain of existence. "K-Kazumi, where are you, can you hear me?" I asked, calling out into the empty void of nothingness. When I received no answer, I sighed, suddenly feeling very alone. That is, until someone behind me cleared their throat, causing me to whip around in surprise, my eyes widening in shock and happiness when I saw who it was. "Mewtwo!" I said, flying towards him. He smiled, spreading his arms out slightly, letting me hug him.

"Hey Mew!" He said, trying to hug me back, though it was hard, due to our size difference. He eventually settled for putting a hand on my back, giving me a smile. I looked at him, feeling confused.

"Wait, where am I? A-am I dead?" I asked him, feeling my heart drop at that possibility. He shook his head, trying to calm made down.

"No, no. You aren't dead, you're resting up in critical condition in the pokécenter right now, but knowing how your body is when it comes to healing, that won't be for long." He said, giving me a smile. As he mentioned the pokécenter, I couldn't help but feel confused. Seeing my confusion, he seemed to share it. "Do you not remember what happened?" He asked, starting to become worried. I started to think back. It was fuzzy, but I could still remember some things. I remembered Void sensing something, excruciating pain, and cries of sorrow. Mewtwo nodded, as if he could see what I was seeing, and him being a psychic type, that wouldn't be surprising. I looked at him in shock, for some reason, those mournful cries seemed to stick in my mind.

"W-what happened? I-I can remember these cries... Such sorrowful cries." I said, looking at him, my eyes tearing up from the level of sadness behind those wails. He looked down at me, his eyes matching mine.

"Your group was attacked by some of the pokemon belonging to the very people that you were sent to protect Void from." Mewtwo said, looking to be thinking about something. My eyes widened, and I gulped.

"D-does this mean I failed my mission again?" I asked, fearing the punishment Arceus would give me this time. This seemed to break Mewtwo out of his thoughts, and he looked at me in shock, shaking his head.

"No! In fact, your mission may need to be changed. I'll need to talk to Star... I mean Arceus, to explain everything to you." He said, looking urgently at me. I looked at him in confusion, before feeling my eyes begin to droop. Seeing my look of confusion, he sighed. "Look, there's not enough time, you're about to wake up. Tell Void that these people are going after the legendaries for some reason!" He said, his voice fading. I fought to stay conscious, but eventually, everything went dark.

I became aware of a constant beeping coming from my left, as well as a weight right next to me. Slowly, I began to open my eyes, looking around the room. I seemed to be laying in a bed, pushed against one of the white walls of a small room. Looking to my left, I discovered that I was attached to a tall looking machine, wires coming down and sticking to my chest with suction cups. Looking beside me on the bed, I saw Kazumi, lying against my side, fast asleep. I smiled, at least, until I saw her tears and heard her whimpering. Confused, I was about to wake her up, when the sound of footsteps behind the door made me freeze. Not wanting to answer any questions, I quickly laid back down, closing my eyes until they were barely open. A few seconds later, Nurse Joy walked in, looking over towards me. At the sound of the door opening, Kazumi jumped up, looking around, before sighing. Upon seeing this, Nurse Joy gave her an apologetic look.

"Oh, I'm sorry to wake you Kazumi, I just wanted to check to see how she was doing." She said, before turning back to the door.

"Wait!" Kazumi said, causing the nurse to stop and look at her in confusion. Kazumi took a deep, shuddering breath. "I-is Christa going to be ok?" She asked, sniffling slightly.

"Aw Kazumi, I'm sure Christa will be just fine, her wounds have already began to heal, she just needs time, ok?" Nurse Joy said, giving Kazumi a sad look, before walking out, leaving us alone in the room. I watched, as Kazumi flew to the window and sighed, looking up at the sky. Watching her, I could tell something in particular was on her mind, so with a little effort, I set up a mental link with her.

As soon as the link was created, I was immediately blasted with many feelings. Feelings such as loss and self blame, as well as regret and worry. Flinching slightly at the intense emotions being thrown my way, I gritted my teeth, and pushed on, only to be surprised when I began to see something. Focusing on it, I realized that I must be seeing her memory of what had just happened, as I was seeing what looked to be me on the ground, laying in a lot of blood. I was hit with a wave of sorrow, so suddenly, I felt my heart drop. _"D-don't worry Christa, I'll p-protect you, I won't let anyone hurt you!"_ I heard myself say, or in this case, Kazumi. She quickly flew over to me, wrapping me with her tail. I could hear the sound of fighting from somewhere to the left. I watched as some curious pokemon came out of the bushes to see what was happening, only to be chased away by her. Having seen enough, I broke the connection, shuddering slightly at all the strong emotions I had felt.

When I broke the connection, I slowly became aware of my surroundings, including a light weight and wetness I felt on my stomach. I slowly opened my eyes and looked down, only to see Kazumi, pressing herself against me and crying, letting out tiny sobs every few seconds. Seeing her like this, I just wanted to reach up and hug her tightly against me, to tell her that everything would be just fine, but before I could, she sighed. With one final sniffle, she began to speak.

"D-dear Arceus, please d-don't take Christa away... Please! I-I don't want to l-lose her. I never even got to tell her how I feel!" Kazumi said in between sobs, her eyes tightly closed, tears streaming down her face. I felt my cheeks heat up, and I cursed to myself as the machine next to the bed started beeping, signalling my increased heart rate. Startled, she looked at the machine for what seemed like minutes, before she turned towards me, her wide eyes meeting mine. Her lips opened, but there was only silence. "C-Christa...?" She asked after awhile, looking at me in shock. Having been caught eavesdropping, I wondered if I should re close my eyes, pretending to go back to sleep, before deciding that would be cruel. With a sigh, I sat up and nodded, holding out my arms and giving her a nervous smile.

"Y-yes Kazumi, I'm fine." I said, still holding out my arms to hug her. She hesitated for about a few more seconds, before all but tackling me back into bed, wrapping her tail around me and crying into my chest. Stunned for a few seconds, I slowly brought my arms around her, holding her close.

"I-I was so worried about you! You lost so much blood, and you weren't responding to any of us, and... and... I thought I lost you!" She said, crying even harder. I smiled sympathetically, rubbing her back.

"Shhh, don't worry, I'm fine, I'm ok. I'm a legendary, remember? Nobody could take me down that easily!" I said, giving her a little squeeze. She sniffled, looking at me and shaking her head.

"B-but there was so much blood, even for you! I-I really thought I lost you, and I don't know what I would have done if I had." She said, nuzzling into me. I held her in a tight hug, before her words sank in.

"W-wait, what do you mean by that?" I asked, still hugging her tightly. She gave me a confused look, before her eyes went wide, and she began to squirm, trying to get out of my grip.

"Um, y-you know what, I should t-tell Nurse Joy that you're awake!" She said, really struggling now. Not wanting to hurt her, I let go of her, but not before giving her a hurt look. She shook herself off, before freezing when she saw me.

"You know what, fine, just go. I'm done. You always say something, or almost say something, then just change your mind. I can tell something's bothering you, I'm sorry I'm so hard to talk to." I said, flipping around in my bed, and a couple seconds later, I felt a sudden weight on the right side of the bed. Sighing, I turned around, only to find Kazumi right next to me, an apologetic look on her face.

"I-I'm sorry Christa, y-you're not hard to talk to, it's just, I-I'm just afraid... Afraid of what you may think of me when you know the truth." She said, shivering, as if she really was afraid of whatever she was hiding. I looked at her for a few seconds as she closed her eyes and let her tears fall. I hugged her close to me, rubbing her head.

"Why would you ever be afraid of that? I would never think any different of you! Please, tell me what's on your mind, I promise I won't think bad about you." I said, pulling her close to me so that I could look her in the eyes. She sighed, before her eyes met mine timidly, and she blushed.

"O-ok, if you say you w-won't think bad about me, it's... Y-you." She said, blushing madly, still looking me in the eyes, only a few feet away from me. Realizing our distance, and what she just said, I couldn't help but blush as well. Taking a deep breath, my eyes widened.

"W-what? What do you mean _me_?" I asked, feeling confused. Instead of answering, she took a deep breath, before leaning towards me, closing her eyes and pressing her lips against mine. My eyes widened, before slowly fluttering closed as well. I sat there as Kazumi pressed into me. As if realizing what she had just did, she pulled away, ending the surprise kiss. A few seconds later, I opened my eyes, only to see her giving me an apologetic, nervous look. "W-wow, I-I see..." I said, my cheeks feeling as if they were on fire. Kazumi only sat there, not looking me in the eyes.

"W-well, now you know... I-I really like you, m-more so than a friend. B-but don't worry, I know it wouldn't work, I-I'm just a Chimecho." She said, tears coming to her eyes. At this, my stunned shock turned to anger, and she flinched when she saw this. The machine started to beep again, and I ripped the cords off of me.

"Of course it wouldn't work if you think like that! Do you think I like being who I am?! Sometimes I wish I could just be normal! How do you know it couldn't work? How do you know that I don't feel the same?" I asked loudly, causing her to shrink back in fright. Seeing this, I sighed, my anger giving way to sadness. "M-maybe I want it to work..." I said, sinking into the bed, closing my eyes and letting my tears fall. I laid there, feeling my pillow become soaked. I flinched slightly when I felt Kazumi wrap around me. She nuzzled into me, and I sighed.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you sad. I-it's just a little daunting is all. I was so worried that you wouldn't like me, o-or you were only interested in other legendaries. D-do you really want to give me a chance?" Kazumi asked, sniffling slightly. I turned, giving her a weird look.

"I-I thought I made it clear that I wanted to be as normal as I could be, w-why would I want to be with another legendary, only to be reminded of the fact that I can never truly be normal. As for giving you a chance, I think you're sweet, and the fact that you like me, I think that's cute, of course I would give you a chance, anyone would!" I said, giving her a smile and wiping my eyes. Kazumi gave a happy squeal, tackling me into a hug, before kissing me once again. Seeing it coming this time, I wrapped my arms around her, meeting her lips with my own. Sensing my willingness, she gave a happy little hum, closing her eyes and pressing closer to me. A few seconds later, we broke the kiss. I stared into her eyes, and she stared back, cuddling in to me.

"T-thank you for giving me a chance. I-I know I don't really deserve it after causing you so much trouble in the cave, b-but thanks again." She said, wrapping her tail around me. I smiled and shook my head.

"Just forget about what happened in the cave. Honestly, even though I wish it could have gone differently, you did nothing wrong. You realized that I was hiding something, and you were worried about whether it could hurt you and your friends. If anything, that just proves how caring you are!" I said, giving her a peck on the cheek, causing her to blush and press herself against me, looking me in the eyes. I smiled at her, before using Psychic to move the blankets over us until we were totally covered. I looked back at her, before I started thinking. "So Kazumi, if you don't mind me asking, why _do_ you like me? What about me made you look at me like this?" I asked, looking into her eyes inquisitively. She blushed a deep crimson, then looked me in the eyes.

"I-I guess it was the way yo act." She said, before correcting herself when she saw that I was confused. "I-I mean, before I knew you, when I used to picture what I thought Mew was like, I always pictured you as a high and mighty being." She said, causing me to sigh and look down in uncomfortable sadness. Her eyes widened, and she gave me a quick kiss, making me look up at her. "P-please, don't be sad! That was before I met you. Now I see you for what I like about you, a really kind, caring individual, who always tries to be nice to everyone. B-back in the cave, I did something I really regret, and when I went to apologize to you, I could tell that you just wanted to fly away, yet you still gave me a chance and forgave me." She said, a tear in her eye. I hugged her tightly against me.

"R-really? What about my looks? Did that factor in at all?" I asked, only teasing her. She nodded vigorously, and her eyes widened.

"Y-yes, that too, definitely that too! Y-you're beautiful!" She said immediately, making me smile and blush slightly.

"I-I was only teasing... B-but do you really think I'm beautiful?" I asked, suddenly feeling bashful. She blushed and nodded, leaning towards me and laying a quick kiss on my lips. I returned it, pressing against her small frame and wrapping my arms around her to pull her close. Not expecting the embrace to go this far, her eyes fluttered closed. Seeing Kazumi's look of pure bliss, I couldn't help but smile slightly, and the kiss continued, until a brush of her ribbon like tail caused me to flinch and push her away. She looked at me in hurt and confusion, and I could only look at her in shock.

"C-Christa...? D-did I do something wrong?" Kazumi asked, looking confused and worried. I took a deep breath, before sighing shakily, trying to get my thoughts settled.

"Y-your tail... Why d-did you do that?" I asked, still shocked. She gave me a confused look, then looked at her tail, which was still slightly damp from when she had it rubbing against my crotch. She looked from her tail to me, taking in my furious blushing, damp thighs, and tightly clamped legs, before her eyes widened and she flew backwards, giving me an apologetic look.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to do that! Oh, you probably hate me now!" Kazumi said, whimpering slightly. I blinked a few times, before shaking off my shock. I didn't hate her at all, and I wish she would accept that. If I am going to be completely honest, what she did actually felt good. I blushed heavily at what I was about to say.

"I-I don't hate you Kazumi, I-I was just surprised is all. I-if you're going to do things like that, j-just ask me first..." I said, blushing and looking away. Her eyes widened, and she shook her head.

"B-but, but, I didn't mean to do that!" She said, however, I noticed by the way she tried to discreetly raise her tail to her nose when she thought I wasn't looking, that she still liked it. Now that she had unintentionally rubbed against me like she did, I could feel an itch deep inside me, and no matter how much I rubbed my legs together, it did not go away. Eventually, Kazumi began to notice my odd behavior. "C-Christa? Are you ok? D-did I hurt you...?" She asked, looking worried. I only whimpered, feeling a particularly strong itch. Feeling my attitude change from the need, I looked at her, giving her what I hoped was a sensuous smile. Her eyes widened, and she looked at me in shock.

"K-Kazumi, d-do you think y-you could help me?" I asked, the bed now slightly wet underneath me. She unintentionally looked down at my crotch, her eyes locked on, but when she heard my voice, she immediately looked at me, looking guilty.

"O-of course Christa, anything! W-what do you need?" She asked, before sniffing the air. I gave her another sensuous smile, and fidgeted slightly, my face flushed red.

"W-when you accidentally b-brushed against me like that, i-it really made me start itching, a-and I need you t-to help me stop it." I said nervously, trying to explain what was happening. She backed up slightly, and I sighed, but she looked at me questioningly.

"Y-you mean... y-you w-want me to..." She started to say, before cutting herself off with an 'eep', as well as a bright blush. I closed my eyes and grunted, as the itch got worse. I gave her a pleading look.

"P-please! W-whatever it takes! Just make this g-go away!" I cried out, grinding my legs together in need. Kazumi stared at me for a few more seconds, before she immediately flew towards me, floating between my legs, looking at my dripping slit, then at me, looking nervous.

"I-I never did this before, s-so please let me know if I do anything wrong..." She said gulping loudly. With a final deep breath, she gave my entrance a little sniff, before digging in with her tongue. I moaned loudly, and she froze, pulling away from me and giving me a concerned look. "A-are you ok? I-I didn't hurt you did I?" She asked, sounding worried. I flinched when she stopped, but I shook my head, looking pleadingly at her.

"N-no! You were doing g-great! P-please continue!" I begged, squirming slightly. Kazumi looked back at me, hesitating for only a few more seconds, before going back to work, causing me to let out another long, loud moan. This time, she didn't stop, instead, she took this as meaning she was doing a good job, and she dug in faster.

I don't think I have ever felt as good in my long life as I have in this moment. I squirmed and moaned loudly as Kazumi's surprisingly talented tongue explored my depths. My legs unintentionally closed around her, locking her in place between my legs. However, she didn't seem to mind, as her tail rubbed my thighs gently, adding to my pleasure. I realized with a start that Kazumi was doing all the work, and I began to feel bad. Thinking for a few quick seconds, I looked down at my tail, noticing that if I stretched slightly, it could just reach her leaking crotch.

Bringing my tail to my mouth, I placed the tip in, wetting it, before taking it out. When it was significantly lubricated, I slid my tail down, until it was resting against her lower lips. Kazumi froze, pulling her mouth away from me and giving me a nervous look.

"C-Christa, w-what are you doing?" She asked, looking a little scared. I gave her a calming smile, before gently pressing my tail forward. Feeling what I was about to do, she took a deep breath and went back to her task, moaning into my crotch, sending me over the edge. During this moment, I lost control, and my whole body jerked, including my tail, which was pushed deep into Kazumi. I felt something inside of her tear, and she screamed into my crotch. I immediately froze, before pulling her up to rest against my chest, my tail still inside of her. She wept, shivering slightly. I rubbed her back, feeling guilty for what I have just done. Eventually, when she stopped crying, I slowly began to pull my tail out, until she looked up at me, pleadingly. "P-please don't pull out, p-please." She whimpered, and I stopped, thinking deeply about what to do. Part of me wanted to keep my tail where it was and pleasure her, feeling bad for getting off without her, while the other part of me wanted to pull out, as I have already caused her enough pain as it is.

My mind was made up for me, as Kazumi pushed herself further down my tail, moaning as she did. Looking at her in shock, I sighed, slowly moving my tail up and down to at least give her pleasure. She moaned loudly, and I could feel her muscles clenching down on my tail. Soon, she let out a particularly loud moan, before she soaked my tail, panting slightly as she tried to catch her breath. Seeing that she was satisfied, I slowly withdrew my tail, causing her to let out a deep moan. She looked at me, a deep blush on her face.

"T-that w-was amazing!" She said, her voice slightly slurred. I looked away, not being able to look her in the eyes. She giggled, slightly drunk on her pleasure, before she noticed my downcast mood. She looked at me in confusion and worry. "Christa, what's wrong? Are you ok?" She asked, flying over to me. I sighed, not looking at her.

"I-I'm sorry..." I said despondently. She looked alarmed, looking at me in confusion at my sudden sadness.

"W-why would you be sorry...? I-I'm not aware of you doing anything wrong." Kazumi said, looking at me confused. I looked at her, but only saw worry on her face, no anger at what I had done, and that made me feel even worse. I sighed, looking her in the eyes.

"I-I hurt you... I lost control and took your innocence. I saw how nervous you were, but I still went ahead..." I said, trailing off as she floated over to me, until she was looking me in the eyes. I adverted my gaze, looking to the left. "I'm so sor-" I started to say, before she locked her lips to mine, cutting me off. My eyes widened, and she separated from me, looking at me lovingly.

"Why are you apologising? Sure it hurt at first, but then it felt great!" She said, wrapping her tail around me. I sighed and shook my head, but I still looked up at her.

"I-I still hurt you though!" I said, hugging her tightly to me. She sight, cuddling up to me, before looking into my eyes, still no trace of anger whatsoever.

"Of course you did, it was my first time after all! Were you really trying not to hurt me at all?" She asked, giggling when I nodded sadly. "Aww, I appreciate the effort, but you have to realize, it was my first time! No matter what you did, it would have still hurt me! The important part is that it still felt good in the end." She said, sticking her tongue out jokingly. I gave her a weak smile, before pulling her close and cuddling up to her, giving her a small kiss on her head. Noticing that the sheets were once again messed up, I used Psychic to to straiten them again, bringing them over us. Kazumi shimmied her way close to me, cuddling against my stomach.

"Sweet dreams Christa, I-I love you..." She said, before closing her eyes, her breath quieting slightly as she fell asleep. I blushed deeply, looking down at her smiling face and gently petting her head.

"S-sweet dreams Kazumi..." I said, before closing my eyes as well, following her lead, as sleep fell over me.

 **Here is 'Hearts and Melodies', a sort of one-shot explaining what happened between chapters in 'Void's Odyssey'. I am sorry if this isn't very good, I wrote this late at night, and towards early morning; the only time I can write in quiet around the neighborhood where I live. If you did like it, please leave a review. I will see you next time.**

 **~spudbud16**


End file.
